You'll pay, Jake
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: After Jake rapes Hannah, Oliver vows to finish him off. Moliver. Rated T for vengeance element. Contains references to Kamen Rider Faiz. complete!
1. Miley tells Oliver

**This one goes out to Stewierulz12 for giving me a good inspiration behind this story, based on Chapter one of his story, True Friend.**

**In this story, Oliver Oken puts Jake Ryan to justice, by finishing him, for Jake raped Hannah Montana. Thanks again Stewierulz12!**

**(Warning: References to Kamen Rider Faiz)**

Oliver Oken came to her, and he saw that her pants were covered in blood, and she was bleeding between her thighs. Hannah Montana was unconscious after what Jake Ryan did to her, and she was crying when Oliver got there. He immediately rushed her to the hospital, and the medics immediately sent her to the emergency room.

But before they sent her to the emergency room, the receptionist said, "Hey, that's Hannah Montana! What happened to her?"

Oliver said, "She's raped. Please, help me here! Anyone!" 

The receptionist called for the doctors and nurses to bring Hannah to the emergency room, and Oliver followed suit. But the nurses said that Oliver can't get father in the emergency room, so he just sat on the waiting chairs.

While waiting, he called the Stewart family to come on over, and he also called Lilly Truscott as well.

_Later_

Hannah was conscious again, and when she woke up, she saw her two friends, her father, and her older brother. When she remembered the bad thing that happened to her between her and Jake, she cried and screamed and Oliver just grabbed her and he said, "It's ok, you're safe now, Miley."

With tears in her eyes, she just sobbed, "Oliver, thank you… I was so blind to love someone than you, I'm sorry, Oliver…"

She cired on Oliver's shoulder, and he said, "It's ok. Just let all your tears come out of you."

The doctor, Dr. Gary Olson, came to Miley and said, "Are you Hannah Montana?"

She just answered with a nod, and he contined, "According to our report, you were raped."

Robbie Ray Stewart said, "My daughter… raped?"

Dr. Olson said, "Yes. Your daughter was rapped, although she loss at least 25 of her blood. We found out that her vagina was, well, thinking of a better word to describe it, damaged. Someone penetrated it roughly, which lead to its critical damage. Well, this is hard, since we managed to stop the blood to come out of her, and fortunately, her vagina has been recovered. But, she must stay in bed for at least 4 weeks; it takes long for that part to be recovered."

Oliver just thinked, _who would have done such a thing to her?_

Lilly said, "Don't worry, Miley, you'll get better soon."

Later, when Miley was resting, and the others were minding their business, Miley called for Oliver and she said, "Oliver…"

Oliver came and said, "Here I am, Miley. Can I ask you something?"

She said, "Ok, go on."

Oliver said, "Ok, don't be afraid to tell me this one: Who raped you?"

Miley wouldn't answer, for she's afraid of what Jake will do to her, especially her family, and her friends, Lilly and Oliver. Again, Oliver said, "Who raped you? I must know! For that guy is going down in my hands!"

Miley weakly answered, "Jake… Jake Ryan did it to me. He told me, that if I told any of you, your lives will be in danger, or worse, tell the world who I really am."

Oliver said to himself, "Jake Ryan… that guy who loved my friend, but took advantage of her for granted just now… I won't forgive him!"

Miley weakly held on tight to Oliver's hand and she weakly said, "Please… make Jake suffer… Exterminate him with prejudice…"

Oliver said, holding tight to Miley, "I will, Miley. I will."

Lilly was horrified to hear it from Oliver, for he will get rid of Jake for raping the girl he secretly loves… as one word was now in Oliver's mind: _Revenge._

_In Jake's house_

Jake, on the other hand, was experiencing a change in him; he found out that he was an Orphenoch. Well, a tiger Orphenoch. He just smiled at the change, but he later become human again. He said, "The change… feels good. Now, I can terrorize people without fear."

Then, he looks at Hannah's picture and said, "Hannah Montana, you're mine. All mine. And Oliver Oken won't have a chance to love you anymore."

He then laughed sinisterly.

That night, when everyone left Miley's ward but Oliver, who was sleeping then near to Miley, he had a dream, one that he might do later on in real life.

_Dream sequence_

_He was in space, and he saw Jake raping Hannah Montana, by ripping out her clothes, her underwear, and began to do his job. Oliver was furious, and ran immediately to Jake and punched him by the face._

_The two boys began fighting, until Oliver pulled out a magnum and shot it at Jake's chest, until Jake became an Orphenoch and started attacking Oliver. Oliver kicked him in the groin, and he brought out a suitcase which contained a belt and a odd-looking cellphone, and he dialed a 3-diigit number and placed it on the belt that he wore, and he becomes a Rider._

_So, he mercilessly beat up Jake (the Orphenoch) and finished him with a downward kick._

_Jake died and Miley ran to Oliver (The Rider) naked, and held on to him tight, saying, "You're my hero, Oliver."_

He then woke up, and looked at Miley, who was sleeping.

He then said, "Don't worry, Miley," while holding her hand, "He'll be gone, way gone."

**When Miley said, "… Exterminate him with prejudice…" that was quoted from the game "Megaman Zero" (the first one).**

**Now, Oliver is angry with Jake. What will happen next?**

**Leave reviews first. Then, we'll see chapter two.**


	2. Oliver had changed for the worst

**Thanks to those who gave this story its first 2 reviews, now, let's move on…**

**Oh by the way, leave more reviews for this story. I'll wait for it!**

Oliver Oken woke up one morning at his home, and he immediately went to school, still thinking what Jake Ryan had done to the girl that he loved, Hannah Montana. It was then that Lilly Truscott came over and she walked over with Oliver.

Lilly said, "Are you still angry with Jake?"

Oliver said, "You have nothing to do with this, Lilly. That's none of your business." Then, he pushed Lilly aside.

Lilly said to herself, _Oh no. it looks like he's out of his mind today, all because Jake raped Hannah._

_School_

Oliver was concentrating on his studies, and every time the teachers will ask a question or let someone enter the right answer on the blackboard, Oliver always does fine, as if he's smart. One time, when they gave their class a test, Oliver got straight A's always, but those were all A+'s. As if his hatred for Jake unleashed his intelligence.

The teachers and all his classmates were all impressed, and they began to fear his intelligence.

Lilly was even worried at what happened to Oliver. She thought to herself, _I never saw Oliver like this before in my life. Why?_

_Break time, canteen_

Oliver ordered at the canteen. The lunch lady said, "What would you like, Mr. Oken?"

Oliver just said, "I'll have Beef and Broccoli and a Milkshake for a drink."

As he got his orders, he left, and he ate at a lonely spot of the canteen. Lilly came over and she said, "Oliver, what happened to you?"

Oliver didn't respond, still busy eating. Then, someone said, "Hey, Oliver Oken! Where's the girl you love? Is she still busy on her stardom and she forgot you?" then he laughed.

Oliver just came over to the boy and he grabbed him by the collar and he fumilingly said, "What do you care, anyway?" and he threw the boy to the farther side of the canteen. Everyone saw this and one even commented, "It looks like Oliver's gone somewhere else."

Oliver then continued eating and Lilly said, "Oliver, wake up. What's gotten into you?"

Oliver said, "Well, blame it on Jake! That's one reason for this. Why I can answer all the hard stuff in school, why I became aggressive, why I just threw that boy in the other side of the canteen, and why I have no time for you, Lilly. Now, do you get it?"

Lilly said, "You're still angry at Jake for that? I mean, Hannah loves him, but she only treats you as a friend."

Oliver responded, "But he raped her! Is that what you call love?"

Lilly just sighed and said, "No."

Oliver said, "Sooner or later, he'll go down to hell. He'll realize that he shouldn't maltreat Hannah Montana, because he made one friend of hers totally angry."

Lilly said, "You mean, that guy you're talking about… is you?"

Oliver just said, "Yes. Now, go and leave me alone."

Lilly left quietly and she said, "I can't believe Oliver will still love and care for her. Now he's really serious."

Oliver had only one thing on his mind: _Revenge._

All he can think about is _Jake, Jake, Jake _and his plans to kill him, and make him suffer.

After class, he rushed home and began to text Jake. He texted,

_Jake Ryan,_

_Come to the top of the MetLife Building._

_I'll see you there. We must talk._

_Friday, 8:30 PM_

_Oliver Oken_

When Jake received it, he was happy that Oliver will speak top him. What he doesn't know, Oliver will kill him there.

Oliver just said, "You're gone, Jake. Say your prayers. For that's your last time here!"

He then brought out something out of the bottom of his bed: a metal case that has the logo of "Smart Brain" and he opened it. He stared at the Faiz Belt and its cell phone with it. It also had the other accessories: a laser pointer and a Mini- digital camera-like gadget.

He brought out another case (although it's smaller) and he opened it. It has a weird looking gadget with number buttons on it, and a slot for his cell phone.

He was really going to use them against Jake. Then he said, "By the time I use them, I'll be unstoppable, and Jake will be dust in the end once I finish him."

_Truscott residence_

Lilly was home from school, and she just took her t-shirt off just to cool off. But, she realized something: will Oliver really kill Jake?

She immediately went to the mirror and looked at herself for a long time. She must do something, or Oliver might be later known as the guy that murdered Jake.

_Hospital_

Oliver was in Hannah's ward, and at the same time, the doctor came in. Oliver asked, "Dr. Olson, how's Hannah?"

Dr. Olson said, "Well, she's still recovering. Oh by the way, I have some good news for you, Mr. Oken."

Oliver said, "Ok, tell me then, Dr."

Dr. Olson said, "Well, we found out that the person's sperm cell has not fused with the egg cell, because, like I told you, she had blood loss at her vagina, so that means, the sperm cell has been gone with the blood. That means that Hannah is not pregnant."

Oliver just sighed in relief, but he continued, "Well, she has a week to stay here. Good thing, she recovers that fast."

Oliver was happy for her, but he still have to get rid of Jake.

Oliver then went to Miley and said, "You'll be fine, Miley. By the time you're recovered, Jake has gone to hell."

By the time Oliver left, Lilly has entered the ward. Lilly thought, _I have a feeling Oliver went in. what next?_

**Well, time for the showdown. Leave reviews first, then it's time for chapter three, "Revenge at MetLife Building"! See you on chapter three!**


	3. Revenge at MetLife Building

**Here we are at the battle part, where Oliver will finish Jake at the top of the MetLife Building. But, can Lilly Truscott just stand there and not stop him?**

**Please, leave reviews. (At least 10) If you do, I'll add another chapter later on.**

Lilly Truscott went in Hannah's ward and she greeted her. Lilly then asked her, "Was Oliver there?"

Miley said, "What do you mean?"

Lilly said, "I might have a bad feeling that he went in here. So, did he come here or not?"

Miley said, "Well, I didn't notice he went here, but he said something to me, like he'll make sure that Jake's gone once I'm out of the hospital."

Lilly said, "You have to stop him! You still love Jake, right?"

Miley said, "No I don't. Ever since he raped me, I hated him for life. So I was serious when I told Oliver to exterminate him. So that Jake won't ever come for me again, and repeat it on me. If he ever lives, I'll be the one to finish him off."

Lilly said, "You do hate Jake now, Miley. But, you're deciding to make Oliver the one to finish him off?"

Miley said, "Listen, Lilly. Ever since I fell in love with Jake, I didn't know that I'll be doing the very horrible mistake. So now, I'm sorry for picking him over Oliver. Tell him that I really love him and I'm sorry for choosing Jake over him."

Lilly said, "I'll tell him that… but where can I find him?"

_MetLife Building, roof deck_

Jake Ryan was waiting there, and he said, "Where could Oliver be?"

Then, he heard the roof deck door open, and Oliver has arrived. Jake was happy to see Oliver, and he even said, "Ah, Oliver Oken. I'm glad you see you, friend! What's up, pal?" 

Oliver was dead serious of finishing him up. He snarled, "Don't 'friend, pal' me, bucko! I have some things to ask you."

Jake said, "Ok, go ahead, ask me anything."

Oliver said, "You raped Hannah, did you?"

Jake was not happy to hear that. He said, "How did you know, Oliver? You mean, she told you that?"

Oliver said, "Yes. She even told me that her identity was in danger because of you. If not, it could be her family, Lilly, or even me. And now, I'll finish you off."

Jake just laughed sinisterly and said, "Ha! I knew that Hannah will tell you that! Now, I'll show to the world that Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart are one, and she'll never have a place to hide anymore… forever!"

Oliver just said, "So what, I'll finish you now, before you can tell that secret."

Jake was bewildered, and he said, "Ok, try me." Then, he became a Tiger Orphenoch, and he attacked Oliver mercilessly. Oliver fought back, but he knows that fighting him in human form can be better, but without his Faiz Belt, he can't finish him off like what he said.

Jake (the Orphenoch) just threw him on the wall when Oliver tried to punch him. Oliver was getting furious, and he had left him no other choice. Oliver rushed to his cases and opened them, and he wore the Faiz Belt. Jake just said, "What now, brown cow, are you going to just dress up stupidly?" then he laughed out sinisterly.

Oliver grabbed the Faiz phone and said, "Laugh all you want, Jake. I'm going to end your happy days." He then dialed 555 and pressed enter. The cell phone said, "Standing by." He closed the phone, raised it up and said, "Henshin!" he then puts it on the buckle and the phone, after been placed on the buckle holder, said, "Complete!" and, he changed to Kamen Rider Faiz, and he charged at Jake.

Oliver (Faiz) mercilessly beats up Jake, and Jake fought back too. They fought because there can only be one living after this. Oliver then grabbed the camera- like device and he wore it on his fist. He opened up the phone and pressed enter, and he closed it again, with the phone saying "Exceed charge!" and the power was transferred to the device.

When the device was ready, he punched Jake with it, but Jake's hand stopped it. Jake said, "Is that all that you got?" then he threw Oliver to the ground. This didn't stop him anyway, he attached the laser device on his left end of his leg and he activated a wrist device, and the phone said, "Reformation", and his rider uniform's chest plate opened in half and the two halves were automatically transferred on the shoulders.

The color of his suit changed from regular to black, and so did the eyes of the helmet, from yellow to red. Then the cell phone said, "Start up!" Oliver was now moving as fast as lighting, and Jake can't catch up with him, as Oliver attacks Jake faster than his regular mode. Jake was now, confused, and Oliver jumped high and kicked downward, shouting "RIDER KICK!" a laser shot out from the leg device and a red cone was positioned on him.

Oliver kicked on him from the cone and Jake was penetrated from the kick, and the phone counted "3… 2… 1… time out."

He then reverts to regular mode.

Jake was 50 hurt, and he said, "I was right… I'll be gone anytime…"

Oliver said, "I ain't finished with you yet. Here comes the totally worst part of my revenge."

He then grabbed the big gadget with the number buttons and the cell phone slot then he took out the Faiz phone from the belt and placed it to the slot and before he can dial 555, Lilly has arrived.

She said, "Oliver! Is that Jake?"

Oliver said, "Yes he is. That's his Orphenoch form."

Lilly gasped and said, "Orphenoch? That's a human becoming a monster, right?"

Oliver said, "Yes. Now go home, Lilly. I've got a bastard to take care of."

Lilly said, "Oliver, don't finish him! You've better spare him, please! I mean, he has a reason to live another chance. You've got to forgive him, and let go of your grudge on him. Just let him take care to the authorities. I've called the police, now stop it."

Oliver said, "And then what? Rape Hannah again? Restart the process again and again and again? I won't let him get away. I told you before, he raped Hannah!"

This gave Jake a time an attack him from behind, and he said, "Thanks for the time, Lilly." Then, he charged at Oliver and Lilly said, "Oliver, behind you, watch out!"

**Will Oliver give Lilly a chance for Jake? Will Oliver duck or take the attack? Watch out on chapter four! Just leave reviews first before I upload chapter 4.**


	4. Did you learn your lesson?

**Jake and Oliver have started fighting in the rooftop of the MetLife building. But, who will get the last stand in the end?**

**Again, leave reviews. This might be the last chapter.**

As Jake was about to claw him, Oliver noticed it and he grabbed Jake's arm and he threw him over the floor.

Jake howled with pain, and Lilly said, "Please, spare him!"

Oliver said, "I'll not listen to you, for this guy only thinks of himself."

As Jake stands up, he pressed enter on the weapon, and the weapon said, "Exceed Charge!" as the blade comes out, and the charging is over, Oliver charges to Jake and slashed him.

Jake is now engulfed in blue flames, and he trips when he walked backwards to the end of the building, and he fell down. Before he can even touch the ground, he exploded.

Oliver just looked down and saw Jake- now in human form- on the ground, unconscious. Lilly saw it and she said, "Oh Oliver- you killed Jake Ryan!" Oliver just said, "Serves him right. Anyway, it only kills the Orphenoch side of him, so he's still alive."

Then, the left the building quietly, and Oliver powered down, so both Oliver and Lilly won't be framed for the accident.

_News report_

_It has been said that Jake Ryan was attacked at the top of the MetLife Building this night, and a mysterious hero has finished him on the top of the said building. According to an Oliver Oken, a witness to the accident, it was said that that hero finished him for the rape of Hannah Montana._

_Fortunately, Jake is still alive and breathing, according to the medics, but is unconscious. We'll report later for the update on the plot to kill Jake Ryan._

At the hospital, Miley was watching, and she was pleased. She said, "Jake has nowhere to go, and his next destination is the jail."

_The next day_

Miley was now removed from the hospital, and Oliver and Lilly were there. Miley said, "Thanks or teaching Jake a lesson, even though you just hurt him."

Oliver said, "That's nothing. Well, we'll file a case against him, for rape."

Robbie said, "Are you sure, Oliver? You're going to file a complaint against Jake? But, that guy's rich, famous, and he's everything that you aren't. You'll continue, Oliver?"

Oliver said, "I'd rather send him to jail than kill him."

After a few days, Oliver decided to file a complaint regarding Hannah's rape. And now, the five of them enters the courtroom, to end it all…

(A/N: I don't know how to enact a court scene here, so I'll skip this one…)

After a few hours, Jake Ryan was found guilty of rape. So, he was sent to jail for 3 months, and he was never heard from again.

Oliver then visited Jake and he said, "Well, I hope you'd learn your lesson, Jake."

Jake said, "I'll never forgive you for this!"

Oliver said, "Then suit yourself. You'll be there for 3 months. I've got to go now; I have a date with Hannah and she's waiting for me."

Jake said, "Whatever, Oliver. I'll just stay here and keep quiet, Oliver. Do you know why I did it?"

Oliver said, "I can see it in your face, Jake. According to her, you were drunk, so you did it you her. Time's up, Jake; got to go."

Oliver then left and Jake just said nothing else.

_At a restaurant_

Oliver was relieved that it was over, and Hannah was happy that she made this night a peaceful one. She said, "Oliver, can you forgive me for choosing Jake over you?"

Oliver just smiled and said, "Well, I'd forgive you now, since you're my friend, and now, girlfriend. Well, I've got something to give you that I never gave you before."

Oliver then showed her a diamond ring and Hannah squealed with delight. She said, "Oh, Oliver, thank you! I say, you're my boyfriend forever!"

Oliver said, "Thanks Hannah. You'll be my only one forever."

Hannah said, "But what about Lilly?"

Oliver said, "She'll find true love someday. But I'm happy in your arms now, and nothing will take me away from you. I love you Hannah."

She said, "I love you too, Oliver. Always."

They kissed, and that's the end of the story, but meanwhile…

Lilly was dating someone else, someone she hasn't met yet. But the one she's dating looks like he has a bad plan on her… or is it? (You can see it through his evil snicker.)

Beware of whom you date or make a boyfriend out of… you might end up like what happened to Hannah!

**THE… END?**

**I hope you guys like the ending. Leave reviews!**


End file.
